Tales from the First Panzer Division
by Colonel Karl L Schubaltz
Summary: (Shounen-ai) An old friend returns
1. Mission One

  
  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Part One: Winter Wonderland_  
Written by _Col. Karl L Schubaltz_

  
  
  


The Imperial's First Panzer Division

  
  
Commander: _**Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz**_ Pilots an Iron Kong Mk-II. Reacts shyly to Leon's perverted advances and rarely has a comeback line to Leon's somewhat subtle jokes because he's too busy trying to conceal his blushing and/or newly sprouted erection. He's madly in love with Leon but is afraid to admit it. Second-in-Command: _**Major Leon "Black Knight" Aethelwulf**_ Pilots a König Wolf, flirts with Karl constantly, is very powerful with magic and psionics... also Immortal. Brings Earth's toilet humor to the Division. Madly in love with Karl, and isn't afraid to admit/show it. --_**Jun "Jinx" Xiang Fo**_ Leon's magic apprentice, pilots a Zaber Fang, Leon's left flanks(wo)man, nice girl to have in a firefight, strong willed and independant. Only girl to laugh at Chuckles' risque jokes. --_**Skeet "Chuckles" Barticelli**_ Pilots a Great Sabre, Leon's right flanksman, best known for wearing a Hawaiian shirt with naked women on it over his uniform first mission --_**Yvette "Callisto" MacLean**_ Pilots a Dark Horn, Karl's left flanks(wo)man, strong feminist mentality, does not get along with Chuckles --_**Don "Scotty" Sanchez**_ Pilots a Dark Horn, Karl's right flanksman, very loose and laid back, kinda has a surfer-dude accent --_**Yukiharu "Doc" Kenshirou**_ Pilots a Lightning Saix, strictly Non-Combative, medic of the 1st Panzer Division. Was a Republican who defected to the Imperial side during the war.   
  
  
  
Mission Log #8998652370, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. Mission success, was able to apprehend the suspect, the assassin Onyx. However in the process, Onyx lost an eye and Officer Don Sanchez was in the hospital for 8 days. If it wasn't for the quick thinking and fast reflexes of Yvette MacLean and Yukiharu Kenshirou, we would have lost our right flanksman and our techie indefinately.   
  
  
"Almost done, Colonel?" The dark silhouette of a man leaned against the door frame of his bedroom door. "The troops are waiting." "Yes, I was just wrapping up." The colonel's elegant porcelain twisted in a sad expression, causing the other man to frown. "You are not to blame for Scotty's near-demise. You wouldn't have got there in time." "I know, Leon. But the welfare of my troops still is a top priority." The colonel let his Major adjust and fasten his uniform, he stared into the bishounen's exotic indigo eyes. "How can I be a good war general if my troops are dead?" "I agree, that should be taken into great consideration. But men like Onyx won't be worried about the welfare of any individual. They are out for one person only- themselves. Those type of men are very dangerous." "....I know." "Permission to speak freely, sir." "Granted." Leon tenderly tipped Karl's chin upward to they were eye-to-eye, there was a twinkle in both their eyes when their gaze met. Silently, Karl's hands slid on Leon's black sleeves, so close to kissing each other... Karl's cheeks lit in a cute blush, he eyes begged for it. His lips pursed and the grip on Leon's jacket was tighter. Only milimeters apart, the ever-so-blissful moment was interupted by a spunky Asian girl in a Cadet's uniform. "Sir!" Jinx interupted, her arms folded across her chest. "We like to move out before the snowstorm hits." "Alright." Leon pulled away from Karl's arms and adjusted his hat. "Don't get your panties in a bind, sweet-cheeks." Karl snapped out of his bubble and gathered his things, then ran out to rejoin his troops. The snow was falling heavier than before, the inn's lights were fading and flickering back to power. Grabbing hot loaves of honey bread, Chuckles winked at Callisto and spoke. "Hot buns, Callisto." "Pig." The blonde scornfully retorted, gathering her materials. "No! They really are hot buns! I swear!" Chuckles groaned, then smiled at the baker. "These are good, I'll spread them around to all the troops." "Thank-you, kind sir." The petite granny smiled, thanking Chuckles for his light-hearted compliment. Chuckles can be a nice guy given the situation, he's always trying to get Callisto pissed though. The older man with greying black hair made his way to the Dark Horn on Karl's right side. But seeing how badly he was limping, Karl frowned and walked over to him. "Are you sure you can handle the trek back? We can leave you behind and come back for you when the snow clears." "Karl, I been in the Imperial armies since I was 12... I taken worse scrapes than this, you know that." Scotty frowned, then hoisted himself into the Dark Horn. "Are you sure, Scotty?" "Yes, I'm as sure as the day is long." The Dark Horn's canopy closed. Reaching his Iron Kong, the effeminate colonel looked back at the König Wolf to see Leon getting all the gear inside. In the cube was the prisoner, Onxy. He struggled against his confines, cursing in a language he doesn't understand. Karl looked away, almost in shame, he felt that he didn't express himself properly. He knew he had to get to Leon's heart before someone else does or Leon gives up trying to make him his lover. Slowly getting into the Iron Kong Mk-II, Karl had all the panels turn on and the zoid began to warm up. The Iron Kong let a bellowing grunt out of its' thick neck, then tromped to life, shaking the snow off of it. The others followed suit, only the König Wolf howled at the approaching night. Arising to life from the blankets of snow, the 1st Panzer Division headed for the mountain's pass, following a guide in a civilian Molga. The storm was getting worse, a sneeze sounded from the comlinks. They all turned directly toward Chuckles' Great Sabre, the blonde man looked up at everyone. "Hey, it's no problem." "Why can't we leave him there at the inn to rot?" Callisto asked, her fuschia eyes glaring daggers at the comlink to Chuckles. "That is enough, Callisto. We all go home or nobody goes home." Karl instructed with an iron fist-like voice. "Fine.... tell the lizard to stay away." "Hey! You heard the colonel!" Jinx shouted into the links, her anger rising. "Zip it!" The path began to narrow down a bit, for three miles it was a single file line. They got the a suspencion bridge when the Molga stopped and the guide got out. He ran to the bridge and hopping around on it, checking its' sturdiness. He gave Karl and thumb's up and got back in the Molga. He coaxed it onto the bridge, then the rest of the Division followed. Below them was an icy river, half of it was encased in ice, half of it was free and raging. Scotty looked down and gulped, he was definately afraid of heights. Doc followed close behind Scotty, making sure he was safe. "It'll be okay, Scotty." The auburn-haired medic reassured him in a comforting voice. "Yeah, I kinda gathered. But don't worry about an old coot like me, kid." "I have to, I'm the medic. Saving lives is my job." "Dedicated, no doubt." Scotty laughed light-heartedly, then they got off the bridge. The pathway they were walking was fairly unstable, the Molga's wheels were swirvind and pivoting to the loosening rocks. Deep within Karl's mind, he felt that this wasn't the wisest idea and path to take. Even with the bureaucratic deadline, Karl felt that this mission was too dangerous. They nearly lost an old friend thanks to Onyx and now the weather might claim someone's life. In that region's language, the guide shouted as the rocks gave out from under the Molga. It fell into the icy river below. "NO!!!!" Karl screamed, stopping only inches from the small break. "Damn it!!!!" The Division was quiet, Onyx snickered in his cell cube. A few minutes later, after a peaceful mourne, the 1st Panzer Division moved on. The snow was getting worse and the sun was starting to set. Leon looked at his flanksmen as they began to single file behind him again. "I don't trust this place to set up camp, Colonel." Leon began, expressing his concern. "Why don't we just take some stimulants and eat rations until we get to a place we designate is safe to camp?" "I agree, Colonel, sir...." Jinx spoke up in her sensei's defense. "We all do." Doc reminded everyone before they piped up. "I don't have doubts on the sincerity of that suggestion." Karl reminded them all, his hands firmly on the controls of the Iron Kong. "I just... I just hope that we can find a place of safe designation for camp..." "Don't lose focus, colonel..." Leon's voice was peaceful and so soothing, and drenched in emotions. "We all are alright...." "Yes, I know." Karl kept his emotions to himself, deep down inside he did want to be held and held by Leon. He closed his elegant, cat-like green eyes, putting the Iron Kong Mk-II on auto pilot. Before long, they reached a valley with safe areas for camp. But they were fast becoming consumed by the rabid snowfall. Chuckles ate a loaf of honeybread, looking around at everything. "Goddamned. Reminds me of home." Chuckles stated out loud and boldly. "Which home are you referring to? The hooter bar or the skank house?" Callisto commented in her usual mocking way. "Hey! I had a home! My ma and pa were very loving people! Unlike you, Miss I was raped by my father and locked in closets by my mother!" "That's it!" Callisto turned the Dark Horn to face Chuckles, but the König Wolf stepped between them and stared right at Callisto's Dark Horn. "That. Is. **ENOUGH!!!**" Leon yelled over their comlinks, his eyes expressing deep anger. "If I have to pull you two kids apart one more time.... this is the First Panzer Division, not the fucking Jerry Springer Show! If you want to fight, I'll summon boxing gloves but we're here to transport a prisoner! Not blow each other's heads off! Get the objectives straight!" "..." Leon turned back to the Iron Kong Mk-II and tromped back to its' side. Karl was sound asleep, the Iron Kong stopped all its' movements. The others' stopped also, Doc still remaining at Scotty's side. "Kid, you're one in a million. Treating elders with respect." "It's my job, sir." Doc let the Lightning Saix lie down next to the Dark Horn. "Job smob... I know a good heart when I see it." "Thank-you kindly, sir." "I'm so starved." Jinx munched down on her honeybread and smiled. "Mmmmm, this is so good, I wish I had tea to drink with this." "I brought beer." Chuckles smiled, holding up a six pack. "We cannot dull our senses, moron!" Jinx laughed, then ate some of her bread. "Pass me one." After everyone was given a beer, except for Callisto, Karl and Leon, Chuckles raised the bottle up. "I propose a toast." Doc, Scotty and Jinx raised the bottles in salute. "To our Colonel and his immortal Major.... to sucess and to girls with big knockers." "Hmph." "Ha ha ha ha ha!" Scotty laughed heartly before stopping to grab his side. "I'll drink to that, Chuckles!" Jinx chuckled as well, then tipped her beer bottle. They drank the beer and ate the rest of their bread. "Hey, wonder what they are talkin' about." Chuckles motioned to the König Wolf and the Iron Kong Mk-II. "Their comlink connections are disconnected from us." "Leave me be." Jinx drank another shot of her beer. "Officer stuff." "We're officers too. Spread the love!" "Not this love, Chuck...!"   
  
"How much further till we get to Sovereign?" Karl asked softly, his hands cupped around a cup of hot, steaming honey tea. "Not that far. We need to cross this valley. It'll take us a good day's worth of travel." "I see." Karl whispered softly, taking the cup to his lips. "Something wrong, colonel?" "No, nothing at all." Karl looked at Leon through the comlink screen. "Just..." "...yes....?" Leon spoke softly, his eyes glittering like amethysts. "...it... it's nothing. Just tired, that's all." "...." "Let's rest for the travel ahead." Karl commanded half-heartedly, turning away from Leon's gaze. "...as you wish." The König Wolf tromped away, ready to instruct the troops. Karl stared into the honey gold liquid of the tea, his elegant green eyes sparkling with newly forming tears.   
  
"Finally made it to Sovereign." Jinx stretched as they arrived from the valley. "Yeah, and in one piece. That valley was hell." Chuckles smiled, cracking his back. "Never had to pilot so intricately." "Get used to it." Doc reminded them, still at Scotty's side. "Calm dowm, Doc. We're home."   
"Good work, Colonel. We congratulate you." "Thank-you, sir." Karl saluted, poker-faced. "The Great Whales will be ready in a day or so. How about you and your men rest until then?" "Yes, sir." Karl walked out of the door, only to see Leon standing at the doorway. "Leon....?" "Let's go out for coffee." Leon smiled, almost winking at him. "Sure. Lead the way." They headed for the cafeteria, leaving the office behind.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	2. Mission Two

  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Part Two: Negotiations_

  
  
  
Mission Log: #8998652371. Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. There has been a recent rash of bandits in Guygalos. Emperor Rudolph assigned us, the 1st Panzer Division, to look things over. But this newest assault, we cannot overlook. There's a hostage take-over in the marketplace across the street from an Oriental restaurant. Well, we got problems. And it's NOT the terrorists.   
  
  
  
"Come on, we need to use your restaurant as a front of our operations." "No no. This is restaurant, business. Unless you're going to sit down and eat, you might as well leave." "We just need to use your booths." "Nuh-uh! No eat. No seat."   
  
"That shirt is hideous, Chuckles." Leon stated, looking at the Hawaiian shirt that was covering the Imperial officer uniform jacket. "But it's fitting for you." "Thank-you, Major." Chuckles smiled, then ate another aggroll. "You see, hotcheeks. The reason the Major compliments me is because I'm not afraid to speak my mind instead of having him read what's inside." "Pig." Callisto barked, eating her vegetable lo mein. "You should put some meat into your diet." "She's a vegetarian." Doc spoke, keeping a straight face. "Not uncommon on Zi but very rare in the Empire. The Empire prides itself on its' beef and pork exports." "I thought she was a vaginatarian. She doesn't want to swing on the vine with Tarzan." Chuckles sipped his tea, only to be smacked by Callisto. "Pig." "Knock it off!" Leon turned around to yell at them again. He turned around and concentrated on the psychic sight of the area. "What do you see?" Karl asked, looking at him with a pair of binoculars. "Six gunmen holding rifles, five knife men, four hostages, three grenaders, two incindary devices and a partridge in a pear tree." Leon grinned at Karl, the effeminate colonel slapped Leon's shoulder, smirking. "You're a dumb-ass." Karl took the binoculars to his eyes and looked out the window. "Well, at least you're right on one thing. We got our hands full." "Duh." Leon remarked playfully, then turned his attention back to the scene. "What's on your mind, sir... permission to speak freely." "Granted." Karl went back to sitting down at the booth, putting the binoculars down on the table. "Leon... it's just that..." "Yes?" Leon scooped some chicken and a baby corn with his chopsticks and slowly escorted it to Karl's mouth. Staring amorously into Leon's handsome face, Karl ate the food on the chopstick, moaning with delight. Smiling, the honey-skinned Major wiped the sauce from Karl's pouty pink lips. "Well, I.... Leon, would you consider going on a date with me?" Karl's delicate porcelain-like features turned rosy pink as a cute smile found itself on his lips. "You don't even have to ask." Leon responded, his gemlike eyes gazing longingly into Karl's. "I'd be more than happy to." "Y-you will!?" "Yes." Before Karl and Leon could say anything else, gunshots ran through the streets. A few Imperial officers and soldiers fell down dead, more injured. The First Panzer Division drew out their pistols and returned fire, from a safe point of course. Leon psychically scanned the area and frowned, his attention directed at Karl. "The hostages are dead, sir. The Knife Men killed them." "Scheiße.... the bombs. What about the bombs?" Leon scanned again, his expression grim. "Armed... and ready to explode." Karl shot off the machine gun, getting a few gunmen in the chests and heads. "Everyone, evacuate out the back!" Jinx shouted to the lady and the chefs of the restaurant in Mandarin. They rushed out the back, followed by the rest of the Division. Karl closed the door behind him, they ran down the alley as a big boom was heard. The Division hit dirt along with the restaurant patrons, the sounds of sirens and zoids erupted through the streets. "Is everyone okay?" "Yeah, sir. Permission to say, let's not do that again." Chuckles raised one hand, huffing as if out of breath.   
  
Mission Log #8998652371: Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting... mission: FAILED.   
  
  
"We couldn't have saved those hostages regardless. The gunmen wanted blood." "They got it." Karl turned to face his Major, then adjusted his hat, coughing. Leon pushed his glasses back on his nose with his fingers, his exotic beauty best observed in this light. Karl blushed more, he cleared his throat again, trying to hide the fact that his thoughts aren't exactly G-Rated. Leon smirked and took Karl's hat off, then gave him a good hair ruffle. "Trust me, sir. We'll have a good time." "I hope so." Karl's delicate eyebrows scrunched together in frustration. "I wish I had a break, all others get theirs. I just want to spend time kicking back and relaxing. I hadn't have a long-deserved break since I first became Colonel." "Rudolph expects more from you." Leon and Karl walked down the hallway of the base toward the main doors. "You are the _LEGENDARY_ Karl Lichen Schubaltz." "I-i know." Karl moaned, putting his arms behind his head. "But a soak in a hot, lavender-scented, bubbly bath while listening to Mozart wouldn't hurt." "Oh Karl..." Leon twisted his body to face Karl, his hands on his milky cheeks. "Don't worry, you'll get your wish." "Major Aethelwulf." Two soldiers with dark blue tassels rushed up and saluted in a frantic pose. "Y-you're needed in the Arcane Lab." "Can't you see that this is my off-time? Oh well, I guess it can't be avoided. How about we going on that date tomorrow?" "Sure." Karl held his hat with his hands, his slender fingers gripping the brim tightly. Deep down inside, Karl was fuming mad, he shuffled back to his quarters and threw his hat against the bed. Taking off his uniform and then the shirt underneath, Karl went straight for the bathroom. His hand turned both nobs simutaniously and let the water get to its' proper temperature. Slipping inside the shower, Karl slid the glass door closed, letting the warm water hit his body. He squirted the shampoo in his hands and lathered his hair thoroughly. Then Karl tipped his head back to let the water and the suds rush down his trim, athletic body. Opening his eyes for a few seconds, the Imperial colonel was about to break into a fit of shakes that came when he felt defeated. Slamming his hands against the walls, tears came to Karl's gemlike green eyes. "I'll never be able to confess my feelings to Leon at this rate! Jinx had already asked him to lunch once...!!" Karl began to shake again, shaking with emotional defeat. Opening the glass curtain, Karl went to step out of the shower but before he knew it, he fell down in the tub, bumping his head along the way. This knocked him out cold, but he didn't fall alone. Two hands turned off the water, and two loving arms scooped him out of the shower, wrapping a warm blanket around Karl's naked body. The figure in question carried Karl to bed, then patched up his headwound carefully.   
  
Karl opened his eyes to see that it was daylight and he was lying in bed, wrapped in blankets. There was a cloth on his forehead and bandages on the bump on his head. Looking around, he saw no one in the room, and his uniform was folded neatly on the chair beside him. The door opened and Leon stepped into the room, seeing Karl in his condition. He frowned and dropped his mission report. "What happened?" "I...." "You don't remember, do you?" "N...no..." Karl spoke weakily through dry lips. "...I'll hold off on the mission report until you are well enough to take it." "Leon..." Karl reached up to take Leon's hand. "Stay with me." Leon smiled and set the folders on the table, then sat on the bed beside Karl. "Of course, Karl. I'll stay with you as long as I can."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	3. Mission Three

  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Mission Three: Welcome to the Neighborhood_

  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: _I will finish Eratos, eventually. But right now, this seems to perk my interest! And hopefully I'll get around to writing that Karl/Thomas lemon_   
  
  
  
Mission Log: #8998652372. Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. The next mission takes us to the far reaches of the Western Continent, and to Yvette's old neighborhood. For all pents and purposes, this is not a good thing for Officer Yvette. But the person we're after is Yvette's sadistic father, Drako. This'll be a LONG mission. Just hope Barticelli keeps his piehole shut.   
  
  
"Gods, this place sucks." It wasn't Chuckles who said it, it was Scotty. "Looks like a whore house shit room." "..." Callisto remained quiet, her blue eyes glittered with sorrow and regret. "This place reminds me of home." Chuckles was for once without a remark to say, which surprised Callisto. "I thought you grew up good." "I did. Doesn't mean I grew up in a white-picket neighborhood." Chuckles looked around at all the rundown buildings. "Now I knew what they meant when they call this place 'The City that Shames the Empire'." Karl kept his comment to himself, but Leon heard rather well. The place was totally rundown, women with tons of make-up and dresses with a lot showing walked up and down the neighborhood. They were kind of frightened when they saw that the Empire had sent their best Division here, some of them ran into alleys. Leon looked around and frowned sadly. "A lot of the bad neighborhoods of Earth were like this. Druggies and pimps all over the place." Jinx was saddened at the sight, she turned back toward her commanders. "Can we save these people?" "Most of the time, they are too far gone to be saved." Doc answered her, very sad himself. "They're so stuck in their ways, there's no sunlight left... no rope. No help." "...no hope." Leon finished Doc's sentence, then stopped the König Wolf. "What's the gameplan, Colonel?" Karl turned the Iron Kong Mk-II to look at his troops, then tried to remain focused. "We're here to find Drako. He's a well-known, well-feared pimp here. I'm sure these ladies want him dead after all, he's done his fair share of tormenting them. But also keep in mind, we're here for one man. Leave all others alive if possible." "Yes, sir." "I don't like this." Scotty frowned, remaining at Doc's side, looking around at the neighborhood. "Neither do I. But we got a mission." Jinx and Callisto traveled together, walking down the road in their Great Sabre and Dark Horn. "My mother was a prostitute." Callisto began, her voice low and sorrowful. "When she went out to put money on the table, she'd lock me in a closet. That's where my father found me and.... well, after that, I learned to hate all men, no matter how noble they present themselves to be." "Yeah, but look at the men here in the 1st Panzer Division. They're not the typical 'bad men' and Col. Schubaltz and Mjr. Aethelwulf has proven themselves over and over again." "...I know. I want to see." "Then what's holding you back?" Jinx asked. "My father." "I admit, I wasn't close to my pops either. He died when I was 2." Jinx frowned, the Great Sabre by Callisto's side. "But at least you didn't know your father. I didn't want to know mine. He was a brutal man." "...you're luckier than most. You're in the 1st Panzer Division instead of out there..." "I.... I have to agree there." Callisto nodded, then looked around.   
  
"I feel weird leaving Callisto alone like that." Karl looked around the buildings for the incriminating stairway. "She's still hurting after the whole thing with her father." "I know." Leon answered him, also looking for the stairway with the neon paint. "But she's gotta have to learn to trust us." "It'll be hard for her to." There was a moment of silence, Karl's eyes fluttered shut. Leon looked up at his comlink, clearing the air by clearing his throat. "I'm sorry about the other day..." "Leon, there is something that I been meaning to ask you." Karl asked softly, his eyes glittering like pretty emeralds. "Yes, Karl?" "Why did I end up...." A light blush tinted his porcelain-white cheeks. "...in bed?" "You fell in the shower. You would have drowned if I didn't walk in to check on you." "You saved my life?" "Yes, Karl." Leon began, a sweet, charming smile on his face. "The truth is... I...." "Sir!!" Their lovely moment of solace were interupted by Jinx's cries for help. The rest of the Division rushed to the street they were in, the girls were sustaining heavy fire from 2 Gun Blusters. Getting up on a ruined building, Leon took aim at the Gun Bluster as a pair of visors appeared over Leon's eyes. The Third Eye Emerald materialized on Leon's forehead, the psychic Exemplar was ready to strike. "PSYCHIC ASSAULT!!!!" The Gun Bluster fell down, its' cockpit smoking and it caught into flames. Chuckles and Jinx shielded Callisto from the heavy bombardment that she was getting. The blonde opened her eyes to see of all people, Chuckles's Great Sabre firing at the Gun Bluster and taking the damage for her. "Skeet.... n-no...." "Hey, maybe I can get you to notice me, eh, Callisto?" "Chuckles! Get out of there! Your Great Sabre's taking a heavy amount of firepower!" Karl commanded, seeing the Great Sabre start smoking. "Chuckles!" Jinx gave him one BIG push, knocking him to safety. Doc rushed in to shield the fallen Great Sabre with the modified Lightning Saix's shield. "Damn it! Where is he!?" Leon looked around with the visor. "Karl! This Gun Bluster's got stealth capabilities!" "It's Drako." Karl growled over the comlinks. "The Gun Bluster of his is said to have it!" "Drako?" Callisto opened her tearful eyes, looking up at the Gun Bluster. She aimed her gatling gun and tried to aim, she could somehow see the Gun Bluster even with its' capabilities on. "No, father. You shall hurt none of my friends." She fired, getting the Gun Bluster in the canopy. It fell to the ground, dropping its' shield. Callisto finally collapsed, the Dark Horn still. "Gods..." Scotty leaned back in his seat, rubbing his temples. His Dark Horn fell to its' knees. "Is everyone okay?" Karl asked, looking at his troops cautiously. "Yeah, A-OK here." Chuckles moved the Great Sabre's head to face him. "I'm alright." Jinx nodded, the rest gave Karl a salute... except Callisto. "MacLean? Are you--??" "I'm fine, Colonel." She sobbed, collapsed on the Dark Horn's panel. "I just want to be alone right now." ".... yes, MacLean..." Callisto sobbed on her panel, a dirty, ragged and torn doll in her hand.   
  
  
Mission Log: #8998652372. Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. Mission: SUCCESS. However, Officer Yvette MacLean decided that enough was enough. She is officially retiring from the 1st Panzer Division. We shall soon be getting a new flanksman.... I hope he can bring to the table that Callisto always has... She will be missed dearly... not only as a comrade-in-arms... but as a loyal friend.   
  
"We'll miss you, Callisto." Jinx hugged Callisto and smiled sadly. "I hope you will do well where you go." "I'm going to travel the world... I'll send you all a postcard." Callisto smiled and slung her bag over her shoulder. She turned to face the jeep when Chuckles caught her eye. Callisto turned to face Chuckles, the look in their eyes tells everyone that there is much to be said, but the fear of saying it. Without saying a word, Callisto jumped into the jeep and it drove off. "Dun worry, Chuck... there will be others." Scotty patted his shoulder. "Yeah, but the way she calls me 'pig'... sounds romantic." Chuckles walked into the base, not saying another word.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	4. Mission Four

  
  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Mission Four: Nine Tails!?_

  
  
  
  
Mission Log #8998652373. Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. I had just recently got the dossier of our newest member of the First Panzer Division. Permission to speak freely but why on the Gods' Green Zi would Rudolph assign an _ASSASSIN_ in the glorious First Panzer Division?? Other than that, it seems that our services were required in a village of merchants and traders. It seems our killer was what we really needed.   
  
  
"I don't trust assassins." Karl made his point clear, his eyes focused toward the skies. "Not since Raven reared his head in the Division." "I can attest to that, sir." Leon responded just as stately, his expression bleak. "Especially this one, he's weird, even to me." "What do you mean?" Jinx asked, cutting in on their conversation. "His thoughts are garbled and filled with nonsense. Sometimes it's like reading the mind of a person with schizophrenia." Leon's eyes narrowed, he too was focused on the sky. "What kind of people could garble your thoughts like that?" "People who know what to look for when they are telepathically invaded. That is a rare case but it can happen." Leon frowned, then cracked his knuckles. "This man was trained to know what to look for. There is no one on Zi with the natural gift to garble and scramble his thoughts on command." Curious, Karl had to ask. "What being is able to scramble his thoughts on command?" Leon paused before he said this, then turned to the comlink and gave his answer. "Kuei Jin. Cathayans. The Hungry Dead." "English, Major." Scotty replied to Leon. "Vampire." "Blood-sucker?" "Yes." "I hate leeches." "Noted." The village was a quaint little village with rice fields as far as the eye could see. A black Storm Sworder landed as the Division neared the village, the pilot got out wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. His short black and red hair was slicked back, showing the more darker red streaks underneath. His eyes were covered with shades, hiding his silver eyes. Karl neared him and saluted. "Tanaka?" "Speaking." The man responded, looking at the Division behind him. "This everyone?" "Yes." Karl nodded. "I am Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz, I will be your commanding officer." "After today's mission, Colonel... you will see I am quite the capable soldier as well as an assassin. Camford didn't necessarily train me in just assassinations." "From the dosssier, you were just an assassin." "We'll keep this a secret." Tanaka smirked, then jerked his head toward the village. "These people are buttoned up about something. They're keeping something a secret and they don't want to tell anyone." "I take it you can speak these people's languages." Curiously, Karl had to ask, getting a stare from Tanaka. "I would if I was born in this neighborhood." "I see." "Look." Tanaka pointed out to some tracks near a rice farm, his eyes narrowed. "Zoid tracks." "Not just zoid tracks... organoid tracks." Leon felt the tracks with his hand. "But not like Zeke or Shadow or any other organoid we seen." "Looks like wolf tracks." Karl looked at Leon before swiftly turning to Tanaka, blushing a little. "Ohkami..." Tanaka muttered, then headed down the mud road. "Should we follow?" "Yes." Karl smiled at Leon, his eyes stared in Leon's. Just a reminder that we are here on a mission." "True but if an organoid is why we're here... then it's hardly worth the Imperial marks." The Division walked down the muddy road until they got to the town, inside the people ran into their houses, closing their doors and their windows. "Talk about a fine how-do-ya-do." Chuckles put the cigar to his lips. "The people fear outsiders." Tanaka began before walking to a door, pulling a doll from his pockets. "Why would everyone fear me? I'm lovable." Doc walked over to Karl's side and tapped on his shoulder, getting an immediate responce from him. "Yes?" "Permission to speak freely, sir. But I don't think these villagers fear us." "Oh? Why's that?" Tanaka interupted them by walking up to the group and sighing. He put his hands in his pockets, his eyes focused on Doc's. "Nothing. Not even with presents, they won't talk." "Then we're on our own?" Jinx asked, almost bitterly. "Yes." "Well, that's the way it has to be, I guess." Scotty patted Jinx on the shoulder and looked to Karl for commands. "We'll split up looking for the organoid. Keep in contact with our radios." "Yessir." "Kenshirou...?" Tanaka spoke up softly before they split off. "I'd like for you to come with me." "S-sure, Tanaka." Doc walked from Scotty's side and they walked off together. Scotty, Chuckles and Jinx walked down the muddy road back to the fields and Karl and Leon were off to the road on the right. The Imperial major turned his attention to Karl, his hand on Karl's shoulder. "We didn't get to say what needs to be said." Leon's other hand slipped on Karl's other shoulder. "I know.... I..." Karl closed his sparkling green eyes before dipping his head. Soft tufts of blonde hair hit his forehead, his hands slid on Leon's chest. "You...?" "I want to tell you that..." They leaned forward, each other begging for the other to kiss them. Leon's eyelids fluttered shut, his hands caressed Karl's arms softly. But Murphy's Law prohibited them from kissing, Jinx's link came through. Frustrated, Leon picked up the comminucator and spoke into it, trying to sound professional. "Yes, Jinx?" "We found Doc's communicator in the mud and no sign of Doc anywhere." Leon put his communicator away and tured toward Karl, he frowned with a frustrated frown. Karl slipped his hand on Leon's cheek and tried to smile to cheer him up. Feeling comfort in Karl's touch, Leon did smile, he touched Karl's cheek the same way. Karl leaned his head into the touch, his eyelids fluttered shut. They hurried to the northern road just in time for the festivities. "Here you go. It appeared to have been tossed." "I hate this..." Chuckles grumbled, putting the cigar to his lips. He adjusted his Hawaiian shirt and sighed. "You think Mr. Assassin took Doc?" "Damn." Leon looked around, then stopped short at some tracks. "H-hey..." They looked at the tracks as Leon fingered them, using his psionics to pick up on the cause. Snapping free, Leon broke into a sweat, but their moment was interupted when the townsfolk emerged from their houses. An old woman had with her, to the Division's surprise, a blue wolf Organoid with silver underbelly and yellow eyes. Leon stepped in front of the Division and spoke in their native language. An old man neared them and spoke to Leon directly. We mean your people here no harm, we were acting on tips of a mysterious organoid. The old woman held the leash to the wolf organoid as it sat on its' honches, panting. We hide because of the man with ebony and scarlet hair. He is not human. Not human? You mean he's a supernatural. Yes. The old man handed Karl a large mirror with gold trim. Confused, Karl looked at the mirror and then at Leon. "Of course, why didn't I think of this sooner?" The pieces began to fit in. "No wonder I couldn't read Tanaka's thoughts. He's a fox demon. That's why the townsfolk hid." Please get rid of the Kitsune. The old man pleaded, his granddaughter next to him. We'll give you anything you want, food, shelter from the rain and heat.... We'll get rid of him for you. We promise. Thank-you, that brings great comfort.   
  
"Wake up, Kenshirou." Doc opened his eyes to see Tanaka hovering over him with a katana out. He was tied to a tree, his glasses hanging broken on his face. Doc's Yukito-like dense stare tried to get Tanaka to crack his shell and let him go. "Dear brother, why do you want to be with humans? They are monopolizing on our pain." "Not all humans are bad! I mean look at my troopmates! They're my friends!" "Ha!! When they find out that you are a Kitsune, they'll turn tail. They all do. Kitsune like us are destined to live alone. Camford would have kept me around if I were human." "Help!" Doc shouted, he twisted around in the ropes and tried to call for help again. Only to be slapped by Tanaka. "No one will save you!" "Think again." Tanaka turned around to see the First Panzer Division aiming guns at him. He snarled but then Chuckles presented the mirror, the reflection showed a white fox instead of a human guise. Tanaka transformed into a white fox with 9 tails and tried to run away. Chuckles and Jinx opened fire, getting the fox in the back. It turned into a marble statue. But to their surprise, Doc's reflection was also that of a fox. Leon untied Doc and helped him up. "I'm sorry." Doc looked away, ashamed. "You know what I am..." "You're a comrade-in-arms in the First Panzer Division, you're a fellow troopmate and a trusted friend." Karl answered for Leon, extending his hand. "Yeah, where will we be without our favorite medic?" Chuckles smiled, his arms folded across his chest. Doc laughed and took Karl's hand. "I'm your only medic." Karl helped him off the ground, then from out of nowhere, it began to rain. "Let there be rain." Scotty looked up, letting the cool drops hit his face. "No doubt."   
  
  
Mission Log #8998652373, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. Mission: SUCCESS. However, we found out the truth about our soon-to-be newest member. Leon finally explained the tale of Tamamo No Mae and the Nine-Tails of Earthian culture. We also learned the Yukiharu Kenshirou AKA Doc was a Nine-Tails, only he sees the good in humanity and wishes to remain aboard, despite his brother's evil planning. That is always a great relief.   
  
"Karl?" Leon's voice was heard behind Karl as he turned off his mission log. "Yes?" Karl slowly rose to his feet, then heard the door close and lock. "I want to tell you something... No! I mean confess something to you." Leon put his hands on Karl's arms, staring amorously into those beautiful green eyes. "I want to confess something too." Karl's hands felt Leon's waist, gazing longingly into Leon's indigo eyes. "You first." "Leon, I love you." Karl was outright but also a bit nervous. "I always have been since your transfer into the First Panzer Division." "I love you too." Leon smiled, finally after numberous distractions and interuptions... they finally were able to kiss. Karl's arms slid possessively around Leon's manly body. Leon's hands slipped on Karl's waist, they lied down in the bed together, then the lights went off.   
  
  
  


**-Continued-**


	5. Rest and Relaxation!

  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Mission Five: R & R Time!!!_

  
  
  
  
Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. After months of endless missions, I feel it is time for the Division to take a well-deserved break. Luckily at the same time, the Guardian Force will be joining us on our respite. So it's good that familiar faces will be with us on our vacation. Both groups decided to go to Lighthouse Rock Beach, only miles south of the Home Country.   
  
  
  
"WAAAAAHOOOOO!!!" Van Flyheight dove into the crisp sea water, following him was Zeke. Irvine dove in afterward, followed by Thomas and Chuckles. Scotty floated by on an intertube and a bottle of beer in his hand. He was dressed in cut-off blue jeans, a fisherman's hat and shades. On the beach, the girls lied there in the sun, rubbing suntan oil all over themselves. They were admiring the men as they made asses of themselves in the water. "Van is just so dreamy." Fiona giggled. "But so is Thomas." "Irvine's good-looking too. But look at those bods over there." Moonbay pointed to Karl and Leon, who were sitting on the beach. Leon was easily noticable with his black and blue hair and California tan and manly physique. Karl's trim and athletic body was also the talk of the town with the girls. Leon was rubbing suntan oil all over Karl's back. "What hunks." "They sure are!" Jinx piped up, smiling like a minx. "Good thing is, I work with them too. They're all good." "Awwwwww." Fiona looked up to see Doc sitting on the beach all by his lonesome, the Yukito-cute medic hugged his knees and let out a lonely sigh. He was watching all the fun from the confines of his beach towel and cooler. "He looks so lonely." "That's Doc, he's our field medic. It seems like after his brother died, he hadn't been the same." Jinx frowned, lifting her shades. "I got an idea." Fiona got off her blanket and rushed to the edge of the water. "Hey! Thomas!!" "Miss Fiona!" Thomas waved back, then was ducked by Irvine. "Tag! You're it!" Thomas surfaced and swam to the shore, then looked up at Fiona. "You wanted something, Miss Fiona?" "Can you do me a favor?" Fiona smiled very cutely. "Anything for you, Miss Fiona." "See that young man sitting on the beach towel over there?" Fiona pointed to Doc, Thomas frowned sadly upon seeing the sorrow and grief in Doc's large, beautiful blue eyes. "Yes." "Can you cheer him up? You know, make him smile and make him happy?" "Sure." Thomas got up and saluted, then rushed up the hot sand of the beach, hot-footing it up. "Ow! Oo!! Ow! Hothothot!!!" Doc stood up to make clearance as Thomas crashed on his beach towel, then frantically tried to get the burning to stop. The cute medic pulled out an icecube and ran it up and down Thomas's feet. "Feel better?" Doc asked, kinda smiling. "Sure does." Thomas breathed a sigh of relief, then looked up at Doc. "The name's Thomas Richard Schubaltz." "You're the colonel's younger brother." Doc smiled very Yukito-like. "Yes, yes I am. I was over in the water and I couldn't help but notice how lonely you really are." "Oh." Doc frowned a little bit, then sat down on the beach towel. "Well, I'm not lonely now that you decided to come up to talk to me." Doc smiled brightly and cheerfully. Fiona, Moonbay and Jinx smiled when they saw the two start a conversation, the returned to gawking at the guys.   
"Your hair is so long and silky." Karl gently set Leon's long black and blue hair off to the side to rub suntan oil all over his back. "My, your back is so tensed-up..." "I kinda noticed." Leon said with his face buried in his arms. "Want me to give you a nice back massage?" Karl smiled slyly as he continued to rub oil all over Leon's back. "Oooo, kitten. I'd love that." Leon smiled, looking back at Karl. Just as soon as he answered, Karl began giving Leon such a soothing, rejuvenating back massage. "Oooooooh... kitten, right there. Ahhhhhh.... yes...." "Most powerful being in the universe's never heard of a back massage?" Karl chuckled, light-heartedly. "Don't play me like that, baby." Leon smirked, then let himself go as Karl rubbed his back. "Ahhhh.... feel that quintessence flow. Are you sure you're not a mage? Because you got magic fingers." Karl giggled and finished the massage, leaving Leon in a state of Nirvana. The Imperial Exemplar sat up, his hands on Karl's shoulders. Karl's shoulders bunched up at he grabbed a bottle of Kaiserdom Club-Malz from the ice cooler and popped the top.***  
***Author's Note: Kaiserdom Club-Malz is a non-alcoholic Malt drink from Bamberg, Germany.*** "That feels so good, Leon." "I know." Leon smiled and continued to rub Karl's shoulders. "The best Imperial officer's never heard of a shoulder massage?" "You jest, Leon." Karl chuckled, his hands firmly around the bronze bottle. "Yes, I definately do jest." Leon's lips planted themselves on Karl's neck, causing the colonel to moan out out ecstasy. The Kaiserdom bottle fell from his hands and perched in the sand. The girls watched intently as Leon and Karl made out in the beach towel.   
  
"Hey! Surf's up, dude!" Van surfed on the waves, using Zeke as a surfboard. Irvine and Chuckles dove out of the way as soon as Van headed for shore. Zeke saw he was about to crash and panicked, throwing Van into the water. When the waves hit the shore, Zeke's head was in the sand, his powerful legs and tail thrashing about. Van looked up with a bit of seaweed on his forehead and a starfish on his shoulder. Irvine, Scotty ahd Chuckles laughed at Van's dismay, then the 56-year-old flanksman drank another sip of his Budweiser. "Way to go, dipshit!" Scotty called out before putting the cigarette to his lips. Chuckles saw two bikini-clad girls walking toward the sands, soaking wet from the swim. Immediately he moseyed on over, smiling like a Great White Shark. "Hello, ladies. Which one of you lucky dolls wants to party hearty with a member of the First Panzer Division?" The blonde girl in the pink bikini laughed. "You? A member of the First Panzer Division?" She laughed again. "Dream on, Dweeb." The brunette laughed also, they walked away, talking about the corny pick-up line. "But it's true, dollface! I am a member of the First Panzer Division!" "Gods, that's the oldest pick-up line on Planet Zi." Leon looked at Chuckles from his beach blanket, lifting his shades up to view the carnage. "No doubt." Karl moaned with his stomach on the blanket, David Arkenstone playing on the stereo next to him. Leon went back to suntanning, but there is not enough rays under the Zi-an sun to get him to tan more than his already-permenant California-tan complexion. Karl was getting to be a nice golden color, so he turned onto his back and put his earpiece-less shades over his eyes. Thomas and Doc were playing checkers on Doc's beach towel, two bottles of half-drank Ramune soda sat in the sand by their sides.***  
***Author's note: Ramune is the name of a popular Japanese cola. It is what the anime "Knights of Ramune" were named after*** "So what'd ya do after you joined the Imperial armies?" "Oh, I trained primarily on zoid pilotting and medical work. I am a strict non-combatant, I don't believe in fighting at all. My Lightning Saix is equipped with weaponry that disable, not destroy." Doc answered with a charming smile on his face. "Believe me." Thomas said, picking up a red chip. "I'm as sick of the needless fighting as anyone. But we're both on the same teams.... you're part of the First Panzer Division and I am a member of Guardian Force. Your job is to protect the Empire and my job is to protect it all." "War corrupted my brother." Doc frowned, looking into the glass bottle by his feet. "Tanaka was Camford's personal assassin, you could say he's Raven's equivalant. But because death and pain was all he ever really knew, he became a corrupted Fox-Spirit and he... he tried to drag me with him. Not all Fox-spirits are bad, but there are few that are lead astray, only because of what the humans have taught them. The person who took me in was a very kindly old couple and they taught me to love all things in life, no matter how cruel and daunting it all seems to be." "It's a good attitude to have, ya know." Thomas smiled, then played his move and removed a few red chips. "But there are some people who see death as a game, peoples' lives are toys to be played with and discarded when they are broken." "Sad, sad mentality." Doc sighed, then realized he's only got one red chip left. "Hey!!!" Thomas smiled with a neko-smile and snickered a Muttley snicker.   
Daytime turned into night time, a bonfire was lit and everyone was sitting around it, everyone except one person. Drinking, roasting hot dogs and marshmallows on the open fire, the Guardian Force and the First Panzer Division were exchanging stories and jokes. Karl sipped his Club-Malz and waited for his marshamallows to finish. He looked out toward the sea to see Leon standing at the shore looking out at the starry night. Getting up, Karl walked toward the mysterious Imperial Major and put his hand on Leon's shoulder. Leon looked at Karl was a sad smile on his face. "Join us, Leon." "Nah, go ahead and have fun. I don't feel.... right.... with other people." Leon turned toward the stars and let out a soft sigh. "Everywhere I go, no matter how accepting people are... I always feel I'm alone." "You're never alone." Karl slipped his hand on Leon's shoulder. "You're never alone with me by your side." Leon smiled and slid his hand on top of Karl's, his eyelids fluttered shut. "Stay with me, Karl." "I will." Karl rested his head on Leon's back, feeling his long fluffy black and blue hair on his suntanned face. "The stars were so pretty on Earth... and on Malfaes. Very easy to read our fortunes in their sparkles... here... the stars seem so dettached... like someone took their sparkle." Karl looked at the sky with Leon, seeing that the stars barely twinkle. "What were the stars like on Earth and on Malfaes." "Diamonds.... celestial diamonds." Leon answered in a soft voice. "Stars were refered to in both worlds as the diamonds in the sky." "I would love to have seen them...." Karl's eyes fluttered shut, his arms around Leon's waist. "I would have loved to have shown you." Karl smiled, but Leon was still sad, his expression grim.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	6. Mission Six Part One

  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Mission Six: The Traitor (Part One)_

  
  
  
Before the Mission...   
"Hey, Kenshirou." Thomas walked in the medical bay with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He smiled charmingly and getly set them in Doc's arms. "For me?" Doc asked, getting all cute and Yukito-ish. "Yeah, because you're one foxy babe." Thomas winked, but was still blushing. "Oh thank-you!" Doc gave Thomas one big hug, getting a hug from Thomas in response. Van stuck his head in the medical bay and shouted in frustration. "Come on, Thomas! Let's go!" "I'll be there when I'm damned good and ready!" Thomas shouted back, letting Van find his own way out. He let go of Doc and sighed. "I'm sorry about this, Kenshirou. Hey, how about we go on a date?" "Sure!" Doc was very happy with his answer. "I'd love that!" "Good! When we come back from our assignment, I'll be sure to take you out." "Sounds great! Bye, Thomas!" Doc watched Thomas leave, then sniffed the flowers. Doc definately had the eyes of a boy in love.   
  
  
Mission Log: #8998652375, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. We just received word of an illegal weapons deal that had gone horribly wrong. Both sides dueled it out, but only one side was absolute and that is the Harlequinn, a gang of ruthless thugs that are known for raising Cain on all four corners of Planet Zi. The Harlequinn are lead by Jester... also known as Uriel Barticelli... Skeet Barticelli's younger sister... permission to say that this will get... ugly fast.   
  
  
"Tell me you're joking, Colonel!!" Chuckles shouted in the briefing room. "Uriel was a good girl! She wouldn't do something like this!" "I'm sorry, Barticelli. Our sources were not wrong, Uriel is Jester now... she had all these men killed after the weapons deal gone sour." Karl held the folder in one hand while his arms were folded seductively across his chest. "Major! Tell him he's wrong!" "Do I look like a mind reader...?" Leon went back to propping his feet against the briefing table. "Besides, this is the Emperor's personal assignment. If it wasn't this bad, he wouldn't send the best of the best to investigate, neh? And since when did I become important to you anyway, Skeet?" "But..." Chuckles slammed his fists on the desk. "But the Emperor must be mistaken!" "Barticelli!" Karl snapped, an angry scowl on his beautiful face. "...if you doubt the Emperor, you're out." That send a wave of cold, icy hell up Chuckles' spine, he stopped with his questioning of orders and went back to listening to Karl give the briefing. "We're fearing that Jester was also making a zoids deal as well. One of the zoids on the inventory list went missing after the deal ended in blood. A Gun Sniper." "Sounds typical of a criminal element." Leon lounged back in the chair, his arms behind his head and his feet on the table. "Gun Snipers are fast becoming the quick, dirty zoid of choice for amateur and intermediate criminals alike." "Yeah." Jinx snapped her fingers. "Of course, since the famous assassin, Phantom tried to take Rudolph out in one of those things during the Guylos Grand Prix, the Gun Snipers are becoming the cat's meow." "No doubt." Scotty lit a cigar with his lighter. "So we do a parimeter sweep when we arrive at Bloodbath Point." "Sounds like the best idea I heard yet." Leon sat up and looked directly at Karl. "What do you think, Colonel?" "If the Exemplar says it's the best viable option for this situation, then I guess it'll work out wonderfully." Karl smiled, nodding once. "We leave at 0800 hours. Dismissed. Leon, see me in my office.... Barticelli, I want to talk to you now." "Yessir..." Chuckles remained at his seat while the others left for the rest and relaxation room. "Chuck's gonna get clobbered..." Scotty puffed on his cigar, looking at Jinx. "No one disputes the Colonel's better judgements with personal afflictions and excuses." "You're right on one thing. Chuckles will definately be licking his asshole to get the taste of the Colonel's boot out of his mouth." Jinx chuckled and walked with Scotty to the R&R room. "That was unexpected." Scotty laughed, patting Jinx on the back. Doc stopped Leon from entering the R&R room, Leon saw the look on his face. "Something wrong, Ken?" "Can I talk to you... alone?" Doc blushed, signalling for the medical room across the hallway. "Sure." Leon followed him in and closed the door behind him. "What's up?" "I-i got a slight dilemma." Doc blushed more, looking at his feet. "I-i really like Lieutenant Schubaltz and... I..." "Like? Like as in friend like or deeper?" "Deeper." "Oh, you're in love with Thomas. I get it." "Y-y-yes!! I-i-i-i mean...." Leon smiled and patted Doc on the back, reassuring him. "Don't worry, Kenshirou. There's nothing wrong with you liking the same sex. I mean, look at me. I hadn't been with a woman in over 12,000 years..." "Whoa." Doc blinked, then smiled, he was still blushing though. "Don't worry, Kenshirou. I'm quite sure Thomas feels the same way. Just poke and prod him until he confesses." "T-thank-you, sir." "Now if you'll excuse me.... I think I might have to peel Karl offa Chuckles' dead carcus..." Leon chuckled and exitted the room, heading for the briefing room.   
  
There was a knock on Karl's office door, causing the bishounen green-eyed colonel to look up from his studies. He slid his very thin-framed reading glasses from his face and spoke up. "Enter." Leon opened the door and closed it upon entering, he sat down on the desk and stole a peppermint stick from Karl's canister of candy. "You wanted my audiance, Colonel?" "Tell me your opinion on Barticelli's outburst in the briefing room." Karl was up front on his approach, he hid nothing by flattery and flirting. "Exemplar and Imperial Officer's opinion speaking but he'll endanger the mission with his personal emotions and morals." Leon answered, now in business mode, the peppermint stick still in his hand. "Even though he's our information gatherer, odds are he'll spook the target and we'll have a long journey on our hands." "Thought so." Karl clasped his hands together, his thumbs to his lips. "I hate to do this without Callisto, we'll be so short-staffed... but.... I'm left without any options but to reassign Barticelli off the mission." "Understood, sir." Leon nodded in agreement, but he could see a sparkle of upset in Karl's green eyes. "Should I be the one to tell him?" "No... I'll tell him." Karl stood up and put his uniform hat on. "Get some good night sleep, we'll be picked up in the Whale Kings as soon as we're up and ready." "Yes, sir." "And Leon...?" Karl asked, turning around. "Yes?" The effeminate colonel gave Leon a quick peck on the lips and smiled playfully, then exitted the office. Leon grinned and followed close behind.   
  
0800 hours.   
  
Scotty arched his back, making a nice loud popping sound. He moaned a groan of relief, and stretched. Entering his Dark Horn, he watched as others entered their zoids. Karl strapped into the Iron Kong Mk-II and adjusted his hat again. Leon yawned and stretched, then slid his glasses back on his face. Doc warmed the Lightning Saix up and put the picture of Thomas on the canopy glass. Jinx waited for the Zabre Fang to warm up, she slid her sleep mask back over her eyes and leaned back in her seat. "Wake me when the Whale King gets here..." "Will do." "Leon...?" Karl asked, turning on his comlink to Leon. "Yes?" "Any predictions or premonitions on the outcome of this mission." "Only one." "Yes?" "It'll all end in heartache..." Leon replaced his glasses with trendy-looking shades as the sun peeked over the Imperial base. Finally the Whale Kings arrived, Jinx was shaken awake. When they docked and their mouths opened, Karl turned toward his troop. "Move out." "Yessir." They piled into the first Whale King, the others there for the supplies Gustavs. Looking out at the First Panzer Division with dismay and anger was Chuckles. His fists were white-knuckled with anger and rage...   
While airborne, Karl and Leon were in the bridge of the Whale King, looking at the radar. Jinx, Scotty and Doc were tending to their zoids, putting rather large parachute packs on them and waiting for the drop-off point. When they soon began to approach, Karl and Leon entered the hangar as the mouth started to open. They pilotted their zoids to the open mouth, the parachute cords in the cockpits. Soon they jetted out of there, all of them in freefall. "Nothing like seeing a Dark Horn in midflight! Fly, little dino! Fly!!" Scotty shouted before crying out in those famous Dukes of Hazzard words: "YEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAW!!!!" The parachutes were deployed, but a gunshot rang out, the Iron Kong Mk-II's parachute was compromised and the colonel was in freefall once again. "Karl!!!" "COLONEL!!!" **"KARL!!!!!!"**   
  
  


**-MISSION 6 TO BE CONTINUED-**


	7. Mission Six Part Two

  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Mission Six: The Traitor (Part Two)_

  
  
  
  
**"KARL!"** "Damnit!!!" Karl shouted, staring at the fast approaching ground, but he did spot a Gun Sniper by a cliff. "Jester...! S-she knew... she...!!!!" The Iron Kong Mk-II was now suspended in a Featherfall Spell, it was gently floating down like a feather. "Phew..." "You okay, Colonel?" Jinx asked, worried to death. "Yes, all units, open fire on this mark...!!" Karl shouted, giving his command. They opened fire on the Gun Sniper, it rushed off at its' top speed, avoiding the bombardment with little ease. Jester swore as she dodged behind the boulders, her Gun Sniper now battered and broken. Getting out, she rushed off into the thick of the forest. The Iron Kong Mk-II landed with a light tap onto the rocks, the others followed suit. They were now covered in the parachutes, the cords released, sending the tarp into the air. "We'll be back for you at Bloodbath Point." The Whale Kings' pilots said as they began to turn around. "We'll be waiting for you when the mission is over." "Sir...?" Leon tromped up in the König Wolf, his expression forbodding. "I have distressing news..." "What's wrong, Leon?" "....she had help. She knew where to hit, who to hit... when to hit." "A traitor?" "Yes." Leon's voice was angry and vindictive, his handsome face contorted in bitterness. "..." Karl's fists clenched the controls of the Iron Kong, he turned to look at the König Wolf. "...I have a feeling I know who. Radio the base, tell the MPs to have Barticelli arrested." "Yessir..." "In the meantime, we need to find Jester."   
  
Jester hacked through the brush with her sword, she constantly looked back as the zoids approached at a faster pace than her own legs could carry her. She panted heavily and dove behind some trees, she now felt powerless against the First Panzer Division. Her only weapon was destroyed in a bombardment of heavy fire. Jester put a clip of ammo into her pistol but heard no more sounds. Carefully turning around, Jester's red eye stung with the pouring sweat from her body. Then without warning, the tree behind her splintered as a metal gorilla arm uprooted it with tremendous force. Jester screamed, falling on her ass as she stared up at the massive Iron Kong Mk-II staring down at her. "D-don't.... don't kill me....!" Jester shouted, backing up from the Iron Kong. "Sorry, missy." Karl's voice called out to her from the loud speaker. "We have orders from the Emperor to usher you to the gates of hell." "You wouldn't kill a lady, would you?" "I hate to tell you, Jester." Karl's voice was darker, lower and more sinister. "I killed more female soldiers than I'd like to... and the rate I'm going, I might kill a lot more." The fist of the Iron Kong Mk-II raised from the ground to smash the criminal when it was bombarded with gatling gun fire. A Great Sabre burst through the brushes and rammed the Iron Kong. The Great Sabre had the markings of the First Panzer Division. "Uriel!! GO!!!!" Chuckles shouted, looking back at his sister. "Skeet??" Jester asked, then got up to run away, vanishing within the darkness. "TRAITOR!" Karl shouted, pounding the Great Sabre in the face with the fist of the Iron Kong. "Why did you betray the Empire!?" "She's my sister, Colonel! The Barticelli blood is thicker than the Imperial shit I've been force fed!! We watch our own!!" "Then eat this!!!" Karl slammed the Iron Kong's fist in the Great Sabre over and over again. "I should have known this the entire time! I should have been more careful when recruiting you! This is the First Panzer Division, we serve and protect the crown!!! You're 100% loyal or 0% loyal, there is no in between!!! Bottom line is, you gotta be tough enough to be in my ranks!!! And if you think you're gonna escape my anger... MY WRATH.... **YOU'RE WRONG!!!!!!**" The Iron Kong was close to battering the Great Sabre into an unrecognizable pile of metal when it was nailed from behind by a missile. The Iron Kong fell on its' side in the mud, Karl fell against his panel with a thud, yelling in excruciating pain. "SKEET!!!" Jester called out to her brother. "Come on!!" It began to rain when they vanished into the darkness, leaving the Great Sabre and the Iron Kong Mk-II behind. Chuckles threw his FPD badge in the mud and continued running. A Zabre Fang, Dark Horn and Lightning Saix emerged from the shadows. "Colonel!!!" The Dark Horn and Zabre Fang helped pull the Iron Kong onto its' side. Karl held his arm tightly with his good hand. "My arm... I think it's broken!" "Let me look at that." Doc got out of the Lightning Saix and hopped around until he got to the Iron Kong's cockpit. He gave Karl a small painkiller as he put his arm in a sling. Karl winced but the pain was dulling quickly, he leaned against his good arm and closed his eyes. "Chuckles. Chuckles is the traitor... he got me from behind and they escaped into the night." "We know." Jinx answered slowly, sadly. "We found out through Leon..." "Speaking of Leon... where is he?"   
  
Jester and Chuckles ran down the rainy forest, unaware of the danger they just stepped into. They paused long enough to catch their breath, Jester looked at her brother with a smile on her face. "I knew you weren't the goody-goody Imperial asshole." "You cost me my meal ticket, Uriel!!" Chuckles shouted in anger, pointing back. "I'm a traitor now, you know what the Empire does to traitors!?" "Then come with me to the Underground. We'll treat you good." "No. I know what happens to your men there. I'd rather be dead by the Empire's hands than by yours." Chuckles walked away into the forest, leaving Jester alone. "Skeet!! SKEET!" She heard growling behind her, turning around she screamed as something enclosed around her, biting her in half. Chuckles stopped at a rushing river when he heard a bone-curling crunch. He turned around but saw nothing at all, the silence was disturbing. He looked around, unaware of the river's activity behind him. A figure made of pure water emerged from the rushing drink, then stepped closer to him as it took a solid form. It was Leon, he drew out a dagger with an ebony blade and a ruby handle. Chuckles turned around, but was ran through by the blade, Leon whispered something in his ear, snarling. "You betray the Division and betray Karl's trust... you die. And in this world, fools die." Leon let Chuckles' body fall into the water and get swept away by the current. The König Wolf stepped out of the brush, its' fangs coated in blood human blood. "Leon! Come in, Leon! Are you okay?" Karl's voice spoke from the communicators. "Yes, Colonel. I'm fine." "Have you found Chuckles and Jester yet?" "Yes." Leon spoke low but audible. "Our traitor and his sister are dead. Targets officially destroyed."   
  
  
Mission Log #8998652375. Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. Mission: SUCCESS. However, we learned that Skeet Barticelli is more inclined to help his family no matter what the circumstances may be... than to help the Empire and save the Crown. Skeet Barticelli A.K.A Chuckles Status: DECEASED.   
  
Karl saved his progress and turned off the screen with his working hand. His broken arm was in a cast, he was dead tired. Getting up from his chair, he closed the candy tin and walked to the door. The door opened and Leon was standing there wearing his uniform but no hat. "How's your arm?" "Painful." Karl smiled as he walked with Leon, he slid his reading glasses off his nose. "Want to go out for some coffee? It's almost 2300 hours." "Yeah, why not?" "Good, I'll pay." "How kindly of you."   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	8. Mission Seven

  
  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Mission Seven: Assault_

  
  
  
  
_Author's Notes: Thomas/Doc Shounen-Ai, ya have been warned_   
  
  
Commander's Log #567221870, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. I just received word of a transfer from the Guardian Force. He is now promoted to the First Panzer Division and he is none other than.... you're kidding?? Thomas? Thomas is the transfer??!!! (long pause) Our next mission will not be for another while, so it'll be border patrols and recons until then.   
  
  


Updated 1st Panzer Division Dossier

  
**Lt. Thomas Richard Schubaltz A.K.A Tommy**: Pilots a modified DiBison with an AI system called Beek. Hot-headed and passionate officer, a bit naïve at times. Was a member of Guardian Force and is a ranking officer of the Imperial Armies. Younger brother of Col. Karl Lichen Schubaltz. Seems like Yukiharu Kenshirou, the Division's medic has taken quite a liking to the Lieutenant.   
  
  
"TOMMY!" Doc rushed forward and slung his arms around Thomas's neck, smiling happily at the new transfer. Thomas blushed and smiled, sliding his arms around Doc's waist. "Hey." Thomas spoke up, smiling. "Is it true you're a member of the First Panzer Division now??" "Yuppers." Thomas grinned, his right hand slid through Doc's locks of bright auburn hair. "You'll be seeing more of me, baby." Doc blushed and giggled, then hugged Thomas tightly, causing the Imperial Lieutenant to hug back. The two blossoming lovers were in each other's arms for so long before the clodding of boots was heard behind Thomas. They parted and stood at attention as Karl and Leon stepped from the shadows. "Welcome aboard, Lt. Schubaltz." Karl saluted, trying to ignore the fact that Doc's standing funny. "Good to be aboard, Colonel Schubaltz." Thomas saluted, still blushing a little. "You know there's cold showers to help you with the swelling, Doc." Leon *HAD* to make a comment about Doc pitching a tent in his pants. "Oh! Major!! Leamme alone!" Doc covered his face, blushing beet red, then rushed off to the restroom. "That's my second-in-command.... a big pervert." Karl moaned, breathing an exasperated sigh. "I didn't mean anything by it... but I couldn't help but notice the medic was sprouting oak." "O-oak!?" Thomas shouted, flustered. "I forgot... the humor here on Zi is primative." Leon responded in a wry voice, then sighed. "Let me show you around." Karl interupted the fun, signalling Thomas to follow him. "Our briefing room is Room BRE-88, every morning around 0630 we gather to see if the Emperor has an assignment for us. If not, we're usually given an assigned task for the day... like cleaning duty or kitchen details. If we are given an assignment then you'll be taking orders directly from me or if I am unable to give them... then Mjr. Aethelwulf will be giving them. Trust me, there is no better man suited for this than Mjr. Aethelwulf." "I heard Aethelwulf's got quite the reputation for getting stuff DONE." Thomas complimented the Exemplar's reputation but Leon kept a professional façade about him. "Getting the mission done satisfactory is a priority of mine. But keeping my soldiers alive while doing so is _TOP_ priority." Leon responded to the compliment. "I never put the lives of my soldiers on the line if the mission or task is too costly even if the victory is grand." "I'm sure Karl's taught that to you rather well." Thomas grinned, still close behind Karl. "I had this attitude even before joining the Imperial ranks." Leon slid his hands in his pockets and looked ahead. "This is the medical room, Doctor Kenshirou will be in charge here. This is his room, if you are stuck with medical detail, then you'll be taking orders from him." Karl looked in the pristene medical room. "Bimonthly physicals are next week, aren't they?" "Yes, sir." Leon replied, looking a little disheaveled. "Good." Karl turned around, his hand on his cast. "I'll have the doctor look at my arm to see if that grafting goop is working." "Yes, sir." They continued to walk down the hall, taking a turn left. "This is the lounge, when it's time to kick back and relax, we go here or the Promenade, but you know what that is." "Yeah." "I'll show you to your room." Karl turned around and they continued walking. "If you don't mind, I'd like to just drop my things off in my room. I got to do something that requires my immediate attention." Thomas informed Karl, causing the effeminate colonel to turn around. "Oh? What's that?" "Beek seems to be experiencing a glitch in its' system. I wanted to fix it and it'll take a while." Karl nodded once, smiling. "Alright, you have my permission to do so, Lieutenant. Please try and get to the briefing room at 1500 hours." "Yessir." Thomas nodded, then watched Leon and Karl walk away like so. He set his bag on the bunkbed and walked out, securing his room. "Tommy?" Turning around, the blonde lieutenant saw Doc standing there, still blushing but looking a little relieved. His hair was dripping went and his lab coat was damp. Doc's lips were trembling with the biting cold air and being wet. Thomas frowned and stripped Doc of his doctor's coat, then pulled Doc in to get him dressed in some warm, dry clothes. "Why doncha change in the bathroom there?" Thomas asked, handing Doc an oversized Van Halen t-shirt. "Thank-you, Tommy." Doc blushed and walked into the bathroom, getting dressed. Thomas pulled the blanket off the bed and waited for Doc to emerge. When he did, he was wearing just the t-shirt, his slender legs sticking out from the shirt in a seductive way. Thomas's nose bled upon the thought of him and Doc 'in the act'. Doc gasped and put a rag to Thomas's nose, frowning. "Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Thomas smiled, then wrapped the blanket around Doc's shivering, slender body. "Thank-you." Doc smiled sweetly, gazing in Thomas's green eyes. "You're welcome." Thomas's fingers gently touched Doc's cheek, then kissed him on the opposite cheek. "I'll be in the hangar if you need me. Hang out in here until your clothes dry." "Alrighty." Doc nodded, still smiling. He watched Thomas leave, afterwards Doc lied down in the bed, curling up under the blanket.   
  
It was late, the hangar lights were dim. Thomas continued working on Beek even though the clock struck 2400 hours. It was officially midnight, empty trays of MREs lied at the feet of the DiBison. Dinner was pretty much anything Thomas could find in his supplies bag. Beek obvious came before his appetite. He got a message from Karl at 1600 hours, bitching him out for not being in BRE-88 for instructions. He didn't hear the door to the base open and footsteps nearing the DiBison. "That's a lot of bull." "Mjr. Aethelwulf. I-i didn't see you there, sir." Thomas put the circuitboard down. "It's alright. No one notices God walking into the room until He's hovering right under your Zoid. Anyway, I wanted to tell you that lights went off at 1900 hours. Unless you hightail it to your room before the doors close for the night, then you'll be sleeping in that big bull of yours." Leon tapped the back of his hand on the hoof of the DiBison. "Why ain't you asleep?" Thomas asked, putting his materials down and ready to hop out. "You kidding me? With the recent attack on Imperial bases by a gang of rogue Guysacks, you think a good night's sleep is what I need right now?" "Hey.... your funeral." Thomas walked for the door with his arms behind his head. "I'd like that... a funeral." Leon muttered but followed close behind. "Oh... and lieutenant?" "Yeah?" "You got hangar cleaning details tomorrow." Leon pointed to the MRE packages sprawled all under the DiBison. "D'oh!"   
  
The night was quiet, everyone except Leon was asleep. Leon paced around in his room, unable to sleep. Premonitions of his mortal comrades' demise danced its' dirge in his indigo eyes. Something was going to happen, he was unsure when it would though. Exitting the room, Leon slipped his hat back on his head, followed by his Jimi Henderix shades. He walked up to Karl's room and without disturbing anything important, Leon put a few anti-intruder wards around the door. He followed that until he turned down the hallway to see three men in black skinsuits and ski masks looking directly at him. "ALARM!!!" Leon shouted in voice and in telepathy, his cause for alarm backed up by gunfire. Leon flew back against the wall with a few gunshots in his gut. He was bleeding aquamarine blood... er.... quintessence. Jinx and Scotty were still in their bed clothes, Jinx in her lacy red panties and bra and Scotty in his boxers and sleeveless Sturgis shirt Jinx aimed her hand at the three intruders and sent a ball of fire out to one of them in the form of a Chinese dragon. He flew backwards, his chest smoking. Scotty shot at the others with his pistol, the intruders opening fire on him. Scotty ducked behind the wall, along with Jinx. "I love firefights!" Scotty shouted over to Jinx, over the firing of guns. Jinx chuckled and grabbed Leon's pistol. "Sorry, sir." "Go right ahead." Leon was concentrating his magic on healing. She opened fire on the bandits as well, the communicator spoke up from the North Wing of the base. "More intruders! Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" The gunfire was loud followed by a thud and then static. "Shit!" Leon shouted, then growled. "If those piss-pots didn't use special silver rounds, I'd be mopping the floor with their dead asses." "Where's Colonel Schubaltz?!" Scotty yelled over the gunfire. "He took a painkiller before going to bed!" Leon shouted back at Scotty. "He's going to be out like a light for a while!" "When we need the Great Colonel the most..." Jinx grumbled, then returned the love, getting an intruder in the chest twice. Three intruders knocked the wards off the doorframe, then pounded on the door until it opened. They were in for a surprise when they saw Karl standing there in his button-up night shirt and holding a semi-automatic machine gun in his good hand. They froze in their tracks but spotted the cast, they smirked and went to advance when Karl opened fire. The intruders fell down dead, blood oozing from their chests and bodies. Karl lowered the machine gun and sighed. "Thank the gods for Leon's low-kickback machine guns..." Thomas was also in the fray, heading to the hangar room, acting on Beek's frantic cries. The lieutenant was wearing a an XL Powerpuff Girls shirt and Fox Racing biker shorts, he was also carrying the Beek mobile AI gun. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Doc screaming. "KENSHIROU!" Thomas shouted, then rushed for the medical room. A large man has overpowered the frail medic, his hands pinning Doc's over his head. Doc's glasses were on the floor, broken on one lens. Tears poured down Doc's cheeks, mentally begging for someone to help, verbally pleading his assailant to let him go. The man put both of Doc's wrists in one hand while he grabbed a knife from his boot. He laughed as he showed the blade right in front of Doc's vision. "Pretty ones like you will sell good in the market..." Before Doc's clothes were ripped off, Thomas shoulder rammed the beefy assailtant in the side, causing him to fall on one of the medical cots. The brave lieutenant held the man at bay, turning his head around to look at Doc. "Go!! Get outta here!!!" "T-tommy!!!" "GO!!!!" Thomas went to confront the man when he broke from Thomas's hold and plunged the knife in Thomas's side. The lieutenant screamed, then was slugged in the face. Slowly, Thomas painfully pulled the dagger out, blood oozing from the wound. The large intruder grabbed his gun and approached Thomas, laughing at his dismay. "You will die, little man.... right no--!!!" A gunshot was heard, Thomas looked up to see half of the man's head missing. He fell forward, almost on top of him, Thomas looked up to see Doc holding a smoking gun. Doc's eyes wobbled and watered, his bottom lip trembling and tears streaked down his delicate, procelain cheeks. The gun in his hands was shaking, Doc burst into tears, in a terror-induced blind fury. Thomas slowly got up, holding his bloody side, then carefully and tenderly grabbed Doc's slender wrist. He took the gun from Doc's slender, blood-stained hands and scooped the frail medic in his arms like a groom carrying a bride. "T-tommy...! Tommy, I...." "I-it.... it's okay." Thomas smiled, the pain in his side dulling thanks to the clotting of his blood. "You're safe..." Bursting into tears, Doc buried his face in Thomas's shoulder and wept. His arms were around Thomas tightly, shaking in terror and with sorrow. The lieutenant slowly carried the auburn-haired kitsune back to his room, ignoring the final rat-ta-tats between the intruders and the guards. Entering his room, he set the frail medic in his bed and stroked his auburn hair. "Tommy.... I..." "Shhhhhh.... just rest, Ken." Thomas smiled, stroking his hair like a cat. "I'll be here when you wake." "O-okay..." Doc closed his eyes, feeling Thomas close to him. Tenderly, Thomas kissed him on the lips, causing him to moan softly. Sitting in the chair beside the bed, Thomas watched Doc sleeping, then he slipped into unconsciousness, his hand on his bloody side.   
  
When Thomas opened his eyes, he was in the medical room, looking up at the lights. There was a few Get Well Soon balloons off to the side, and a bouquet of flowers from Jinx. Along with the gifts was a cute cartoonish bull-plushy looking all cute and meepish, the plushy was from Leon. Thomas looked off to the side to see Doc sleeping in the chair beside him, wearing his doctor's clothes. Sitting up, he leaned forward and kissed Doc on the lips, waking him. "T-tommy..." Doc smiled, then hugged Thomas closely. "You are alive." "Yeah, had to come back for you." The blonde lieutenant smiled, then kissed Doc deeply. This caused him to blush lightly. "Tommy... I wanted to tell you.... I-i love you." Doc confessed in a soft voice. "I-i love you too, Ken." Thomas smiled, blushing. He was greatly relieved to know that his love was not unrequited. "Oh Tommy...!" They hugged tightly, but their blissful moment was shattered. "This is a Kodak moment." Thomas and Doc turned around, seeing Karl, Leon, Jinx and Scotty standing there smiling at them. They both blushed beet red and got all shy and giggly. "Well? Don't mind us." Karl smiled at his brother's shyness. "Kiss him, Thomas." "Yessir!" Thomas gave Doc a big smooch, causing the medic to giggle uncontrollably. "Ain't love grand?" Scotty smiled, wrapping one arm around Jinx, causing the peppy Asian girl to blush herself.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	9. Mission Eight

  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Mission Eight: Beast of Blood_

  
  
  
  
Author's Note: _Another Berserk Fury in a non-NC0 setting =ppppppp_   
  
  
Mission Log #8998652376, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. We had just received a seriously urgent SOS from one of the Empire's top spies from a very shady part of a far off Imperial town. That part of town is known for having brothels with either very high priced call boys/girls or cheap crack whores and boy-sluts. I think it's time we did some undercover work to find our spy.   
  
  
  
"We can't stick around Salt Town for long periods of time." Leon frowned, his feet on the table. "Not in uniform that is. The brothel masters will try to kill us." "How about we go in undercover?" Scotty suggested, then let out a big yawn. "Put on disguises and whatnot..." "Why don't we just do a chip scan for the spy?" Thomas asked, frowning and looking at Karl. "Hold it, El Toro... no can do." Leon replied before Karl, his arms folded across his chest. "The tracker Pteras is still in the shop after it had been shot at repeatedly during the war by the Republic." "Well, if the Imperial aristocrats had a brain collectively amongst themselves, they would have found out that no one in the Republic pilots a zoid that's painted red and silver!" "True. But then again, look who their leader was back then." Karl suggested coldly, his arms folded across his body and posing in a seductive way. "Minister Prozen may have been a bright lightbulb.... he sure the hell wasn't a friendly one." "Don't get me started on the insults." Leon sat up in his chair, taking his feet off the desk. "We'll be here all day." "We need to work fast though. Simon's life hangs on a thread, we can't afford to lose him. I say we go with Lieutenant Schubaltz's plan first." Karl was hesitant on that part, but picked up afterward. "But we need to launch the prototype spy Zabat to do so. We are unsure if its' up to par with searching for the tracking chip." "It's worth a shot, what options have we?" Thomas asked, unaware that Leon was formulating his own strategy. "None, I'm afraid." Karl shifted his weight to his other leg, returned to that sexy pose. "I'll send word for the Spy Zabat, in the meantime... suit up, men." "Yessir." They got up and went to leave, but Karl coughed, getting Leon's attention. "I'd like to see you privately, Major." The blonde colonel set the files down and turned off the projection screen. "In your office?" "Here." Karl pulled up a chair and sat down, taking his hat off and setting it on the table. Leon closed the door in front of him and sat down at the table. Karl leaned forward, his eyelids fluttered shut lightly, his fingers touched Leon's cheek. Their lips touched softly, passionately before turning into a full-throated kiss. Departing from the embrace, Karl sat back down in his seat and slid his good hand on the files. "It's been a while since we kissed like that. I forgotten what it felt like." Karl whispered, his green eyes sparkling like pieces of fine gemstones. "I guess we been on way too many missions to really sit down and enjoy each other's company." "Yes, war is hell." Leon responded to Karl's soft, enchanting voice with his own. "I loved it when we used to sit out, looking at the stars while I recited Oscar Wilde and T.S. Eliot. I loved it when you smiled at those words. We don't seem to do that now that Emperor Rudolph's got mission after mission for us." "Yes." Karl leaned forward again, his lips barely able to touch Leon's before the phone buzzed for Karl's immediate attention. Karl pressed the button. "Colonel Schubaltz here." "Sir? We found the spy..."   
  
"Torn to shreads." Doc spoke sorrowfully, draping the sheet back on the man's body parts. "That's disgusting." Jinx covered her nose, almost ready to gag. "Who would do something like this to another human being?" "Not who... it's _what_ did this." Leon folded his arms across his chest. "The culpret is not human. Look at the bite marks on Simon's body." "Looks like dog bites to me." Thomas examined Simon's forearm, feeling the rigged bitemarks. "Think about it." Leon stated, looking at everyone, then at Karl. "Only the military is allowed to train attack and war dogs. And wherever Simon was killed, there is no wolves or anything of the wolf species in that area. The area is desolete of predatory wildlife there. And look..." Leon used a psychic projection to show the lay of the land. "There's a military installation there. Simon NEVER got to Salt Town, he was picked clean here." "...I don't recall a base being there." Karl said, almost growling at the notion of it being an Imperial base. "I don't either." Scotty frowned, staring at the psychic projection. "We maybe looking at what Earth called.... Area 51." Leon sent the projection away and looked directly at Karl. "Awaiting orders, Colonel..." "...suit up. We're going to pay this _Area 51_ a visit." "Yessir."   
  
  
"There it is... Fort Chance étrange." Thomas said, looking at the heavily secured base from the safety of the sand hills. "Attack dogs, enough firepower to take down a nice, high-level zoid... Maybe even an army of them." "Just like home's little top secret conspiracy." Leon whispered, using telepathy to see into the soldiers' eyes. "Looks standard enough, wonder what's below the surface. I'm guessing whatever all this hardware is for is to conceal something huge. No standard Imperial base isn't this loaded to the teeth." "Ditto." Thomas put the binoculars to his eyes again, scanning the scene. "And those aren't standard, run-of-the-mill piss-pot Molgas. They have Hiblit Vulcans... the same gun that Karl has on the Iron Kong Mk-II." "Vulcans?" Leon asked, looking with telepathy. "Karl said that Vulcans were not very cheap guns and their ammo reloads cost an arm and a leg." "But they are on EVERY Molga, Leon. Something's up." "Yes, I know." Leon whispered back, then looked around. "We better inform Karl and the others." "Leon, hold it." Thomas whispered, grabbing Leon's arm and pulling him down. "What is it?" "Something's happening. The Molgas are mobilizing." The Molgas carted out of the compound and headed in their direction. Thomas and Leon shouted and rushed back to the Division. The Molgas opened fire on Thomas and Leon, they ran until they got to safety. "Karl!" "Colonel!" Karl and the others stood up to see Leon and Thomas running down the sand dune to their location. Then they heard the churning of Molga wheels, Karl looked up at the top of the sand dune. "Molgas...? With VULCANS!?" Karl shouted, then rushed to the Iron Kong Mk-II. "Damnit!!!" Scotty bundled into the Dark Horn and fired back at the Molgas. "Uhm... colonel?" "WHAT!?" "THEY GOT SHIELDS TOO!!!" Scotty shouted, they were able to get out of the way of the Molgas' fire. "How can these pisspots have them!?" Jinx asked, running for her life in the Zabre Fang. "They're run of the mill Molgas!! They're a dime-a-dozen in the Empire!!!" "I dunno!!" Thomas was close behind in the DiBison. "Why don't you stop to ask them!?" "Everyone!! Keep running! Don't look back!" Leon's König Wolf stopped to confront the super-modified Molgas. "Leon!" Karl looked back, in terror he saw the Molgas firing at the König Wolf. "LEON!!!" He watched the wolf-type erupt in flames, then explode. **"LEON!!!!!"**   
  
  
"We captured one of the intruders, sir." "Who is he?" "Major Leon Aethelwulf of the First Panzer Division." "He's a grunt." "Yessir." "Good work... put him in the brig. Then we'll drill him into revealing what he knows after the medics patch him up." The soldiers threw Leon into a heavily secured cell and slammed the door tightly. They locked it and left him in the dark, Leon opened his eyes slowly. He was badly hurt but his body was healing the wounds with great efficiancy. He grabbed his broken leg and twisted it back into place, letting it heal right. He popped his ribs and wrist back into place, letting them heal up right, then let the magic heal his burns and scars. The doors opened and medics walked in to see Leon standing there completely healed. "What the...!?" The door closed behind them, Leon pounced on them and slashed their throats. "I'll give Kenshirou my apologies." He slowly opened the door and ran out down the hallway. Soldiers spotted the Officer in the tattered and torn black uniform and chased after him. "HALT!!!" "Not so fast!" Leon threw a few fireballs at them, causing them to fall backward with such powerful force. "Get out of the way, or get ran over." Leon continued to run until he entered a large hangar-type room with a prototype zoid. The zoid was a white T-Rex with red cockpit glass eyes and black buster claw arms. Leon looked back as the alarms went off. "Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" "No.... Karl...." Leon looked at the screen to see the First Panzer Division approaching with guns ablazin'. He rushed to the prototype zoid but was stopped by scientists and soldiers. The powerful Major blasted them away with potent magic, then leapt into the cockpit of the beast. "YOU LEAVE KARL ALONE!!!!" Leon shouted, them blasted the doors open with a charged particle beam.   
"What was that!?" "Karl! The Molgas are heading back to the compound!" "Something's on radar and the heat signatures are through the roof!" "L-leon?" Karl opened his eyes, seeing the light from the hangar doors. When the Molgas got there, a white T-Rex pounced on the Molgas, the buster claws began ripping the Molgas apart. Leon shouted in rage. "KARL!!!!" "LEON!!?? LEON!!!" After the base was set asunder, Leon approached the Division in the T-Rex zoid and got out. Karl got out of the Iron Kong and leapt to the sand. They looked at each other for a second before rushing into each others' arms. "Leon.... you're.... you're alive...!" "I'm the exemplar, baby. Never underestimate me." Karl let out a happy sob and buried his face in Leon's tattered shoulder. "Leon.... don't do that again...! I-i love you....!!" "I love you too."   
  
  
Mission Log: #8998652376, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. The spy that had been killed was killed to keep his silence. The base that was near Salt Town was a deserted military installation that Minister Prozen was funding to build this beast of blood... what Leon calls "The Berserk Fury". We have decided, along with the Emperor, that Leon can keep the Berserk Fury. As for us... that is another story.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


	10. Mission Nine

  
  
  


**Tales from the First Panzer Division**  
_Mission 9: Return of an Old Friend_

  
  
  
  
  
Mission Log #8998652376, Colonel Karl Lichen Schubaltz reporting. On our way back to base from the proverbial Area 51, we encountered heavy firepower from a hidden opposition. Why most of us got away unscathed... Jinx however, fell down a rocky enbankment and toward a desrt valley below. The rocks were too unsteady to climb down just yet, we are looking for an easier way down. Leon's telekinesis can't lift us all down at the same time. It's too strainful on Leon's psychic brain.   
  
  
"Jinx!!! Hold on, Jinx! I'm coming for you!" Scotty shouted, looking down at the fallen Zabre Fang. "Jinx!" Doc shouted just as loudly, Thomas holding him close in his arms. Jinx was unconscious in the cockpit of her Zabre Fang, a small trail of blood trinkling down her chin and down her forehead. If she were awake, she wouldn't be able to move at all. The steering column of the Zabre Fang was pinning her down by the stomach. The comlink device was busted, so the communications between her and the First Panzer Division was shot. Occassionally, Karl tried to get a link up with her, but the transmission would last only 5 seconds tops. "Damnit!" Karl got out of the Iron Kong Mk-II and rushed to his comrades' side. "Leon, can you get us humans down there with no problem?" "That's no problem, Colonel. Just these zoids, I'd have to lift them one at a time and in intervals of 15 minutes..." "Don't worry about the zoids just yet, just get _US_ down there." "I got an idea." Doc slowly departed from Thomas's loving, protecting arms. "Leon, lift me and my Lightning Saix down there." "Good idea. Jinx will NEED medical attention." Scotty looked at Karl, his eyes hidden by the Aviator shades. Karl looked at Leon, then nodded. "Do it." "Yes, sir." Doc got into the Lightning Saix, Leon concentrated really hard. The Lightning Saix began to hover, then levitate, Doc looked around as he approached the Zabre Fang. But at the last second, he landed with a jarring thud as Leon broke concentration due to a pounding headache. Karl let Leon collapse again him and massaged his shoulders. "Is he okay?" "Yeah." Thomas looked down at the valley, a little shaken after the THUD. "He's okay, approaching Jinx now." Doc got out of the Lightning Saix and rushed over toward the Zabre Fang. The damages were irrepairable, the zoid core was damaged too badly. He pried the canopy open and Jinx tumbled out into his arms. The frail medic treated her wounds and searched for other wounds and injuries. "Is she okay?" Karl asked through use of the communicator, he was very worried about her. "She'll be fine with a month's stay in the med bay, Colonel." Doc responded, looking up at them. "But we need to be careful moving her, she's too injured for any real rough terrain." "Perfect. We'll have to take the long way. The short cut's very rough on the axles." Leon looked at the blonde colonel for response. "Yes, the long way. We need to do that, if we took the shortcut, Jinx will surely die from her wounds." Karl turned to face his Major, his arms folded. "Getting down to take the long way is another matter altogether." "Y-yes." Leon looked at everyone. "I don't know how long my psionics can hold out while carrying each of you down. I either got Teleport or Feather Fall. For Feather Fall to work, you have to throw yourselves off the embankment... literally. For Teleport to work, I need to concentrate super hard and I _CAN'T_ have interuptions and afterwards, I need to rest. Teleport in all it's forms is one of the few spells that _DOES_ drain me badly." "I say we Feather Fall." Thomas suggested, his handsome face twisted in an angry scowl. "The way down there is miles away and not only that, but it'll be twilight when we return to Doc and Jinx from that location. Scorpion Valley has a well-deserved reputation of having scorpions with fatal venom and they only emerge at night time. "U-understood." Leon nodded, then clasped his hands together. "I guess it's Feather Fall then. Everyone, in your zoids..." The Division got into their zoids and rushed for the cliff, Leon chanted a spell and as soon as they were off the cliff, they were floating down less than 1 MPH, lighter than air. "Does this feel familiar to you, colonel?" Scotty chuckled, seeing the landscape from afar. "Gotta love that view." "It's lovely and all...." Thomas reminded them. "Kinda makes me homesick." "Well, be homesick someplace else, we got a mission to get the HELL outta here." Karl snapped, but wasn't harsh about it. "Leon, can you steer things while in Feather Fall?" Leon looked down from his Berserk Fury and blinked, seeing where the Iron Kong was going to land. He looked at the comlinks and nodded. "Steer the Iron Kong like you would if you were on terra firma. Use the Iron Kong's boosters for better mileage." "Yes, sir." Karl kicked the boosters up and got out of the way, pivotting him right into the sand below. It fell with a iron-shaking thud and got back up from the ground. After that, the DiBison and Dark Horn landed, Thomas looked around at all the various boulders they could have crashed on if it not been for Feather Fall. Last to land was Leon, the Berserk Fury looked around as its' feet touched solid ground and then roared and gurgled. Getting out of their zoids, the Division neared Doc and Jinx. "How is she?" "Not doing too good, sir." Doc frowned up at Karl, his blue eyes watering. "She also needs a blood transfusion and the type of blood she needs is so rare that I didn't have it in the Lightning Saix." "..." Thomas wrapped his arms around Doc, holding him tightly. Scotty knelt beside Jinx and grabbed his shoulders. "Pull through, Jun. I demand you pull through!" Scotty's brown eyes watered, his grip on Jinx's outfit tightened and let out a sob. "Jun... please." Jinx didn't move at all, her body was so rigid. However she was still alive, only injured badly. Her slender frame was wrapped in bandages and some of the limbs had splints. Leon and Karl took off their hats and put them to their chest, while Thomas held Doc close. They did not hear the fact that there was zoids on the radars, but the sound of Guysacks rang throughout the valley. Turning around, they saw a few Guysacks there, and a Stealth Viper staring down at them. "Shit.... vagabonds." Thomas snarled, his arms around Doc protectively. The Stealth Viper hissed, but soon a very familiar female voice spoke out to them. "Colonel Schubaltz?" "C-callisto!!" Doc was the first to pick up on her voice. "It's Callisto!" Scotty looked up, tears falling down his wrinkled cheeks. "Hello, MacLean." Karl was almost tearful to see her as the rest of his troop. Callisto got out of her Stealth Viper, dressed up like a desert vagabond warrior. Her long blonde hair was still long and blonde, only some of it was now chopped in certain locations. She was now a nice tan color instead of the pale, milky skinned girl that was Karl's flankswoman. Callisto looked at the Division, then up at the Berserk Fury, then at Thomas and finally at Karl. "Where's Skeet?" "Skeet is dead." Leon responded with bloodlust in his tone, his arms folded across his chest. "He thought the need of his family came before the priorities of the Empire and he ended up dying in the hands of Leon." "...Sounds like him." Callisto's eyelids closed tightly, her lips in a frown. "I knew you had some feelings for him, Callisto." Leon spoke to her directly. "I took that into consideration... but you see, Skeet betrayed the Empire and nearly killed Karl..." Callisto nodded once and turned to face Karl. "I know how much you care for Karl, Leon. I don't blame you for being mad..." "Callisto, we need help. Jinx was injured badly, we need to get her to a medical facility immediately." "There's a town 68 miles that way." Callisto pointed out, her gloved hand pointed southwest. "I can take you only so far before encroaching on Republic territory. We're criminals in the Republicans' eyes, we cannot enter." "I understand, Callisto. I won't force you to enter someplace you're going to be put into danger." Karl nodded once, his eyes closed and a forced smile on his pouty lips. "I know that this is the life you don't want ex-officers to live, Karl..." Callisto's voice was low and soft, her words sorrowful and full of shame. "But I have nowhere else to go." "After you handed me your FPD badge, you were officially out of my juristdiction... but I can't help but worry about you, Yvette. You were always a girl who did things her way even against mine and Leon's better judgement." "...I know." "But in all those cases, you got done whatever needed to be done. I wouldn't have a soldier like that at my side if their results didn't fit the assumptions and the insubordination. What I'm trying to say, Yvette... you do what you do because you care for the people whom you sworn to protect. I have a feeling being a vagabond in this place has a reason behind it... that is one thing I have no ills again." Karl smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Thank-you, Colonel." Callisto was tearful at best, she put her hand over Karl's and patted it. "You and Leon are one of the only few males that has ever proved me wrong." Karl smiled more, then looked at her troops, and back at her. "Move out, we'll be able to get to town before dark." Callisto instructed everyone, then got into her Stealth Viper. "Thank-you, Yvette." Karl muttered with a smile on his face, then went to the Iron Kong Mk-II.   
  
"She'll be okay, Colonel Schubaltz." The doctor told Karl as the Division stood up upon his approach. "Thank the gods." Scotty breathed a sigh of relief. "Yes, thank the gods." Leon nodded and wrapped one arm around Karl gently. "Now we all could use a shit, shower and shave..." "And some rest." Thomas stretched backward, allowing a nice popping sound in his back. He moaned with relief. "Alright, boys and girls. Let's all get some well-deserved rest. Tomorrow we stock up on supplies and head back to the Imperial capitol. We'll have to take Jinx with us in one of the zoids..." "Yessir." They saluted and walked off, Leon stayed with Karl. "What a day." Leon smiled, turning to look at his beautiful desert flower in the Imperial Colonel's uniform. "Yes." They kissed deeply, holding each other closely. In the shadows, Callisto watched them with a smile on her lips. "I always knew you two would make a wonderful couple." Callisto whispered, then put the cloak hood back on. "Good-bye, Karl... Good-bye, Leon. One day our paths will cross again." She vanished as quickly as she came.   
  
  


**-Continued-**


End file.
